Who's on First
by suzie2b
Summary: Baseball isn't for the faint of heart.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Who's on First**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was supposed to be a friendly baseball game. The Scorpions against the Spitting Camels.**

 **It was the fourth inning. The score was 0-0. There were two outs and Hitch had just stole second base with Tully at bat. The pitcher, Scott Monroe, was known to throw hard and fast, but wasn't always accurate. The second pitch zipped by for a strike. The third was ball two. The forth went foul for strike two.**

 **Tully could see the pitcher was getting frustrated. The next pitch nearly took his head off, but he managed to duck out of the way just in time. Ball three. The crowd was heckling the pitcher. Ball four went by and Tully silently trotted to first base.**

 **Carl Jensen was up next. He swung at the first pitch and connected for a base hit. The bases were now loaded. The next batter, Don Johnson, took it to a full count of three balls and two strikes. The next pitch was perfect and Johnson slammed it for a home run.**

 **The score was now 0-4 in favor of the Scorpions. The top of the next inning the Spitting Camels managed to score two runs.**

 **It was the bottom of the eighth inning and the score was tied 4-4. There were two men on base and Hitch had just struck out. Tully was up. He had been watching Monroe's pitching and noticed that he was tired. The pitcher's frustration grew with the heckling from the crowd.**

 **Tully let the first two pitches go by for one ball and one strike. Monroe yelled, "Come on, Pettigrew! At least make an attempt!"**

 **Tully smiled. "Give me a decent pitch and I'll show ya an attempt!"**

 **The next ball was high, fast, and aimed right at Tully, who turned at the last moment. It hit him in the back, just under the left shoulder blade. He went down on his hands and knees. The catcher was at Tully's side asking him if he was all right, but Tully couldn't answer because he was trying to catch his breath.**

 **Hitch and Carl ran out. Hitch got down and asked, "You okay, Tully?"**

 **He finally managed a nod and started to get to his feet with the help of Hitch and the catcher. Carl was staring daggers at Monroe, who had turned his back to him. The umpire said, "Take your base."**

 **Tully walked to first base. The bases were loaded and Carl was up next, still staring angrily at the pitcher as if to say, "Go ahead. Try that again." He got into his stance. Ball one. Strike one. The third pitch was right to him and he hit it for a home run. Score 4-9. At the end of the ninth inning the score was 5-9 and the Scorpions won.**

 **################################**

 **Charley gently placed a cool, wet cloth over the painful bruise on Tully's back. "Wish we had some ice."**

 **There was a knock at the door. Charley opened it and found Moffitt standing there. She smiled. "Hi, Jack. Come in."**

 **Moffitt returned the smile as he stepped inside. "Hitch told me what happened at the baseball game today. Thought I'd stop and check on him."**

 **Tully was laying shirtless on the bed. "I'll be okay, sarge. It's just a bruise."**

 **Charley sighed and went back to sit on the edge of the bed again. Moffitt looked over her shoulder as she exchanged the cloth for the one soaking in the water. He winced at the large red and purple mark. "That's one ugly bruise, Tully. I swear I can see each individual stitch from the ball."**

 **Charley said, "This water isn't cold enough to do any good. I'm going down to the café."**

 **Moffitt looked at her as she stood up. "What's at the café?"**

" **Butter and parsley. When I was a kid my Aunt Em used it on my bruises all the time." Charley looked up at Jack. "Will you keep him company? I shouldn't be but a few minutes."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Of course."**

 **Charley returned with a small bowl of mashed up parsley pieces and butter. She gently rubbed the salve on the bruise and laid one of the damp cloths over it. "There … hopefully that will help."**

 **Moffitt said, "Troy is with Captain Boggs picking up our assignment for tomorrow, Tully. Are you going to feel like driving?"**

 **Tully sighed. "I'll be fine, sarge. Don't worry."**

 **################################**

 **The next morning Tully arrived at the motor pool holding his left arm close to his side. Hitch asked, "How's the back?"**

 **Tully shrugged, then grimaced as he said, "A little sore. Charley had me take a couple of aspirin at breakfast."**

 **Troy looked at his private. "Moffitt told me what happened. You sure you're up for this today?"**

" **Yeah, I'll be fine."**

 **But after five hours on patrol, Tully had to stop. Moffitt looked at his driver worriedly, noticing how pale he was. "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully gave the sergeant a pained look. "Something's wrong."**

 **Moffitt was helping Tully out of the jeep when Troy and Hitch returned to see what was happening. Troy got out of the jeep as he asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Tully let Moffitt help him out of his jacket. "My left shoulder and back are killing me."**

 **Moffitt unbuttoned Tully's shirt. "Let's have a look." He gently pulled the shirt off Tully's shoulders, then removed the bandage that Charley had taped over the bruise. Moffitt noticed that the discoloration had increased in size and the swelling was down his back and up over his shoulder. "Did Charley say anything about how this looked this morning?"**

" **She said it looked better … a little smaller and less swollen. She put some more of that salve on it and covered it with the bandage."**

" **I'm afraid a day of bouncing around in the jeep has caused a problem."**

 **Troy went around and looked at the large swollen area. "What happened?"**

 **Moffitt carefully probed the bruised area. Tully yelped and fell to his knees.**

 **Troy knelt down next to him. "Easy, Tully." He looked up and Moffitt. "Any idea what's going on?"**

" **It appears that blood and fluid has built up. We should get him back to base and a doctor."**

 **Troy nodded. "Right. Let's get him dressed and head out."**

 **Not bothering with the shirt, Troy and Moffitt got Tully into his jacket. Troy helped him into the passenger seat while Moffitt got a shot of morphine out of a med kit.**

 **Unfortunately, they hadn't been on their way for more than a half hour when they ran into a German scout column. Without a word Tully got into the back to man the 50 caliber. He did his best to help fend off the Germans, but the pain caused by shooting the 50 was more than he could handle. Tully let himself collapse.**

 **Moffitt saw that Tully was down in the back of the jeep and sped away from the skirmish with Troy and Hitch not far behind. Once they outdistanced the German column, Moffitt stopped to check on Tully. He helped the private sit up, but he couldn't lean his back against anything.**

 **Hitch pulled to a stop alongside the other jeep and he and Troy hurried to check on their friend. Troy looked at Tully leaning forward with his arms around himself. "Okay, I'll ride with Tully. Moffitt, you drive as fast as you can."**

 **Hitch put a hand on Tully's right shoulder. "You're going to be all right, Tully. Just hang on."**

 **When they finally arrived at the hospital in Ras Tanura, Hitch ran inside and quickly returned with a stretcher and two corpsmen. Moffitt and Troy helped Tully out of the jeep and onto the stretcher.**

 **As the corpsmen carried Tully inside, Troy said, "Hitch, go find Charley."**

 **################################**

 **When Tully woke up after surgery he found Charley and Hitch playing matchstick poker next to him. He asked groggily, "Who's winning?"**

 **Hitch grinned. "Look who's awake."**

 **Charley smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "I am, but I think Hitch is letting me win."**

" **Am not."**

 **Tully managed a small smile. "Am I gonna live?"**

 **Charley said, "I'll see your three and raise you three more. Yep. Dr. Baker drained a big hematoma. You're off duty for a couple of weeks, but you'll survive."**

 **Hitch tossed three more matchsticks onto the pile. "Okay, what do you have?"**

 **Charley laid down her cards. "Full house. Aces over eights."**

 **Hitch sighed and dropped his cards. "I had a lousy three kings. Who taught you to play poker anyway?"**

 **Charley grinned and looked at her husband. "Guess."**

 **Tully said, "I taught her the basics, but she's good all on her own. The only poker I play with her now is strip poker." He grinned. "She lets me win."**

 **Hitch laughed and looked at Charley. "Remind me never to play you for real money." He gathered up the cards and put the matches back in the box. "I'll get out of here now. Good to see you awake, Tully."**

 **Tully gave his friend a wave and Charley said, "Thanks for stopping by, Hitch. We'll see you later."**

 **After Hitch left, Tully started to sit up with a groan. Charley helped him and stuffed a pillow behind him. "How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Not too bad. A little fuzzy yet." He noticed his left arm was in a sling. "What's with this?"**

" **Dr. Baker says it'll help keep pressure off the muscles on your injured side while you heal."**

" **When can I get outta here?"**

 **Charley replied, "If you behave yourself, they'll let you out tomorrow."**

 **################################**

 **Five days later Charley and Tully had been at medical getting his stitches removed. Dr. Baker told Tully he didn't need the sling any longer, but to continue with the exercises he'd been given and to do no lifting yet.**

 **After they left medical, they were walking to the makeshift playfield and Tully said, "I wish you'd change your mind about this."**

 **Charley said, "It's just for this one game so the Scorpions don't have to play a man down."**

 **Tully grumbled, "They should've found someone else. I don't like the fact that you'll be up against Scott Monroe as pitcher."**

" **I'll be fine, Tully. Besides, I asked if I could play for you. Did I ever tell you that I played softball in high school?" As usual he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as Charley said, "Yep, I was a pretty good short stop."**

" **You going to be able to play outfield? My glove is a bit big for you."**

" **Shouldn't be a problem. I stuffed tissues in the ends of the fingers."**

 **When the Spitting Camels found out the Scorpions were substituting Tully with his wife, there was some argument as to whether or not Charley would be able to handle playing with men. Someone questioned, "What if she gets hurt?"**

 **Charley said, "I can hold my own against anyone." She looked at Monroe and reiterated, "Anyone."**

 **Scott gave her a humorless smile. "All right. I say if she wants to play with the big boys, let her. If she gets hurt, it's her own fault."**

 **In that first inning Charley caught two fly balls effortlessly, much to the surprise of everyone except Tully and Hitch. However, she struck out in both the first and second innings. The crowd cheered for her efforts.**

 **In the third inning Charley hit a single to bring in one runner. The score was 3-1 in favor of the Spitting Camels.**

 **By the end of the seventh inning the score was tied 3-3. Scott Monroe had done everything he could to scare Charley off, but the crowd cheered her on.**

 **It was the bottom of the eighth. Hitch was on third base. Charley was at bat. Monroe was tired and his pitching showed it. Charley let four pitches go by and walked to first base. Carl Jensen was up next and, unfortunately, struck out to end the inning.**

 **The top of the ninth. The Spitting Camels gained a run, bringing the score to 4-3.**

 **Bottom of the ninth. It was the last chance for the Scorpions to score two runs to win the game.**

 **There was a man on third and Hitch on first with two outs. Charley was up to bat. First ball went by for a strike. The next two were balls. Monroe couldn't get her to swing at anything. The next ball nearly hit Charley, but she threw herself down. She waved off Hitch and Tully, who had started towards her.**

 **The catcher went out to the pitcher's mound. "Don't hit her, Scott."**

" **Why not? She's just asking for it."**

" **Don't be stupid. That's Pettigrew's wife. She's got more support out here than you do."**

 **Monroe growled, "Get off my mound."**

 **With a sigh the catcher trotted back to home plate.**

 **Scott was getting angry and called out to Charley, "Women don't belong in baseball!"**

 **Charley gave him one of her sweetest smiles as she got into her stance without a word. The next pitch was inside, but she managed to pull a base hit out of it to bring in a run. The score was now tied 4-4.**

 **Carl hit a high fly ball and was out. Into extra innings.**

 **It was the bottom of the tenth. Tully was standing with Charley on the sideline and said, "He wants to hit you."**

 **Charley nodded. "I know he does."**

" **We can get a pinch hitter…"**

" **Nope."**

 **There was one man on base and Hitch struck out. Charley grabbed her bat and marched out to home plate. As she got into her stance, Carl called, "Just go for another single, Charley!"**

 **Monroe let the ball fly and Charley was brushed back. "Do you think hitting me will make you a better pitcher? Personally, I think you're a lost cause!"**

 **Infuriated, Scott tried to throw harder and faster, but Charley wasn't having it. The heckling from the crowd didn't let up. Finally, Charley's bat connected for another single.**

 **Monroe was determined to get Charley out. He started his wind up, then quickly turned and threw to first base, but Charley beat the ball. The second time Scott tried the same move, but the first baseman missed the ball. It gave his glove a glancing blow and hit Charley in the head.**

 **Tully started to go out on the field, but Hitch caught his arm. "Stay here." He ran out to first base as the first baseman and short stop were helping Charley to her feet.**

 **Hitch held her face so he could look her in the eyes. "You okay?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Yeah, but I'm probably going to have a headache shortly."**

" **You're sure? No dizziness?"**

 **Charley lied. "I'm fine, Hitch. Really." That's when everything started to spin and she went out like a light.**

 **Hitch caught Charley as she went down and brought her up into his arms. Tully met him and together hurried to medical.**

 **################################**

 **Charley regained consciousness before they got to medical, but was disorientated.**

 **Vicky saw them walk in and immediately sent for Dr. Baker. She directed Hitch to set her on an exam table. "Charley, what happened?"**

" **I don't know. Head hurts."**

 **Vicky looked at Tully and Hitch. Tully said, "She got hit in the head with a baseball."**

 **Hitch added, "Looked like it got her above her right ear."**

 **Vicky felt the large bump. "She must've been standing in front of the crowd to get hit like this."**

 **Tully was holding Charley's hand and shook his head. "She was on first base."**

 **Vicky frowned. "You mean you let her play?"**

 **Charley was starting to remember what happened. "It's not his fault, Vicky. It was my idea to play."**

 **Dr. Baker arrived. "All right, what have we got here?"**

 **Vicky said, "Baseball to the head. Above the right ear."**

 **The doctor moved Charley's hair to examine the bump. "Loss of consciousness?"**

 **Hitch replied, "Initially no. She went out about ten or fifteen seconds later."**

" **For how long?"**

" **Maybe thirty seconds. She woke up before we got here."**

 **Dr. Baker shined his tiny flashlight in Charley's eyes as he asked, "Do you remember what happened?"**

 **Charley squinted at the light. "I was on first base. The pitcher was trying to throw me out. First baseman missed the throw."**

 **The doctor felt her neck and down her back. "Any pain other than the headache."**

" **No. I'm still slightly dizzy though."**

 **Dr. Baker nodded. "Okay, Charley. You probably have a slight concussion, but your pupils are equal and reactive. I'll let you go home if you promise to rest for a few days. Take aspirin for the headache." He looked at Tully. "If she develops any other symptoms, bring her back. Let her sleep, but wake her up every couple of hours until tomorrow morning."**

 **Tully nodded. "Right, doc. I'll take care of her."**

 **The door swung open and Carl came in pushing Scott Monroe ahead of him. They stopped in front of the small group and Carl asked, "You okay, Charley?"**

" **I'm all right, Carl. What's going on?"**

" **Scott wants to say something to you."**

 **Monroe slowly looked at Charley. He had what was going to be one heck of a black eye. "I'm sorry you got hit. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't really want to hurt you…" Scott shrugged. "I just wanted to scare you so you'd quit the game."**

 **Charley smiled. "Apology accepted."**

 **Dr. Baker said, "All right. Take Charley home." He looked at Scott. "Let me take a look at that eye, private."**

 **When they got outside, Charley said, "You didn't have to hit him, Carl."**

" **Oh, that wasn't me. That was his catcher. I actually broke up the fight."**

 **Tully asked, "Who won the game?"**

 **Carl explained, "Well, after you and Hitch left with Charley, and the catcher and pitcher got into a fight, it was decided to just call it a draw."**

 **Charley smiled and rubbed the side of her head. "Do us a favor, Carl?"**

 **The big private smiled. "Anything."**

" **I just want to go home. Could you go to the mess hall and bring a couple of lunch trays to our place?"**

" **Sure, no problem." Carl pointed at Tully. "Hotdogs." Then at Charley. "No hotdogs anywhere near the tray."**

" **Thank you, Carl."**

 **Hitch chuckled as the big guy hurried away. "I'll walk you two home."**

 **Tully put an arm around Charley and said, "You don't have to."**

" **I want to. Besides, I want to talk to you two about Charley being on the team permanently."**

 **Tully said an adamant, "No!"**

 **Charley sighed and hugged her husband. "I think I'm going into retirement, Hitch."**


End file.
